Sunlight in Your Eyes
by X Mini Ninja X
Summary: He watched him from afar. The way his green eyes captured the sun, turning them almost golden. Walking closer golden green captured him and he was frozen. Percy/Apollo x


**Disclaimer; Hey, if I was Rick Riordan would I be writing FanFictions??!! **

**He watched him from afar. The way his green eyes captured the sun, turning them almost golden. Walking closer golden/green captured him and he was frozen.**

It wasn't like he was in Love or anything. It was just a major case of lust. So how come whenever that _boy's _name was mentioned It rushed around his body _forcing_ Itself into his heart. Annoyed he pushed the thought away and returned his focus to waking the world up. _Wouldn't do to fry half the planet..._

He felt something tug at his attention and he turned to look out his window onto the long stretch of beach he was flying over. The sea was a dazzling blue, reflecting the rays of the rising sun. So many people compared His eyes to the colour of the ocean but really, Apollo mused, they were a colour all their own. Unique only to Him. He had turned down the offer to become immortal, a _God_, not that it mattered, in Apollo's eyes (an incredibly dull colour when compared to those of the Hero's) He was already a God. Already immortal. Even if he should die (not that Apollo would ever allow that to happen) he would live on. Not only in the memory of everyone (as those mortals said, in their typically clichéd ways) but in the Ocean, which was a piece of him, the favoured son of Poseidon, the boy who captured everyone's heart's merely by _looking_ at them with those piercing green eyes. He cursed and pulled himself from his musings.

No. He most definitely was _not _in Love with Percy Jackson. But nor was it Lust. It was perhaps closer to infatuation, however it was fast becoming Love. He would have to stop it before it fully bloomed, the boy was _in love_ with Athena's girl, and mortal (for the moment) he would get hurt by allowing his Love to bloom. He wouldn't want this Love to hurt him, that would mean turning Percy into a plant of some kind (and that would not go down well with Poseidon. Or anyone really...).

As he drove (flew) on he searched for the words that would make a suitably tragic and heart wrenching poem about his unrequited Love.

Finding himself at a loss (for the first time since... Ever) Apollo deemed his duties finished and returned to his home on Olympus.

He was rifling through a dictionary when the urge to see Him first hit him. He liked to play games with his emotions, see how long he could last till the need became too much. Putting down the dictionary he strode over to a mirror and admired himself from every possible angle. Sunglasses on, sunglasses off. Hair gelled into many different styles then just left in a mess (Oh! The messy head look really worked on him! Wonder what Percy would think...) The second pang hit him and he moved away from the mirror. A shower would be nice he mused and off to the bathroom he went.

The water was heavenly, he quickly steered any thoughts of Percy _away _from his mind, focusing instead on the scent of his shower gel; Shea Butter and Honey. Like a little bit of Heaven shoved in a bottle. He wondered what shower gel Percy used. Then the pang hit him. Then he realised what he'd thought and his fist hit him. Out the shower he jumped intent on drying himself. Dressing hurriedly he strode out the house (catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror as he went- by chance; the just out of shower and in a rush look worked too!). Not sure where he was going he just walked. Flirting with anyone who he passed that seemed worthy.

He scowled at his car. Then smoothed out his features, frown lines would _not _win Percy's heart. Not that he was _trying _to win Percy's heart, it was just a passing thought. Yet another pang hit him, though this one seemed to cripple him as he collapsed into himself, leaning against the car.

Perhaps the Love had bloomed while he hadn't been looking. He wasn't sure why his eyes were burning, because he certainly didn't feel like crying, there was no need... _Yet._ Was it possible for lust to go to infatuation and then Love in less than a day? It certainly shouldn't be! He stood up straight. He'd have to have serious words with Aphrodite later but for now, he _really _needed to see someone. He slipped into his beloved car and took off.

Percy was at the beach, predictably. Apollo stepped onto the stand and just watched. He was quite content to stay hidden and watch as his green eyes caught the sun rays and glinted slightly golden. The nagging feeling in his chest faded away more and more as he stepped closer and closer to Percy.

Percy twisted around to face Apollo as soon as he came close enough for the younger boy (or would it be man?) to sense. Apollo felt his heart skip. He acted as though nothing happened and flopped onto the sand next to his Love... Err, companion... Saviour? He was certainly a Saviour for all of them.

"Lord Apollo?" Ah such a sweet voice, filled with the curiosities of youth. Oh, so now his poetic side decided to show up!?

"That's my name." He agree'd. Then winced at how lame that was as a greeting.

"What's wrong?" Hm? Why would something be wrong while I am in your presence, O' Sweetness and Light? A grin danced over his features as he realised how pathetically 'loved up' he was.

"Nothing, nothing at all. At least, not now anyway..." Percy shot him a confused look but he rose and ignored it. His thirst for Percy was quenched for the moment, probably best to leave. After all he had a tragic poem to write!

"Lord Apollo, if you dont mind me asking..." Apollo made a motion with his hand for Percy to ask away; "You've been doing this a lot recently. You know, just appearing out of no where. Sitting with me for a few minutes (saying precious little might I add) then leaving. Just like that! Is there anything wrong? Anything I could help with?" Apollo frowned at Percy's concerned expression. Was there anything wrong? He wasn't entirely sure _wrong_ was the right word... As for being able to help...

"How are you and..." Errr, was it Meredith? No, there was an 'A' in it somewhere, he was positive... Annabelle? Anna... Oh he remembered! "Annabeth! How are you and Annabeth doing?"

"We're fine, thanks. Lord Apollo..."

"Then it's fine, you cant really do much." He waved and strode of to his car grinning. They were 'fine' not 'great' or 'amazing' or 'fantabulously in Love', just 'fine'. He had reason to hope then! Not that he was.

_Fighting off a feeling,_

_out of my control._

_Your eyes have left me reeling,_

_caught in your hold._

**AN: Sorry for the rubbishness of it (especially the poem) but I did it really quickly, hopefully you'll all still enjoy it though!!?? Please drop a review I like to know how people feel about my little fics :)**


End file.
